Fades
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Love. Will Fallen Four's happiness last like Eternal Love, or will it fade? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it took so long! I had extreme writer's block and story back up! I wrote this during a geometry test and in H.O.P.E. It's finally here! The sequel to Eternal Love! I do NOT own Twilight, but I wish I did.**_

**Bella's POV**

"So you don't regret coming on tour with us? No privacy, no honeymoon, just the tour," I asked my love, Edward. Currently, we were in London, England preparing for a concert the Queen's niece and nephew would be attending. Our wedding would be in Athens, Greece, but Jessi and Kevin's wedding would be held here during the concert.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Love," He replied. I had been trying to come up with a happy song, but, after years of teary, scary songs, it was too hard. So I'd thought back to the day Edward left. Then to the day Jessi told me about vampires, Edward and his family, being shape shifter's, me and the band, mate/masters. We were designed to keep each other happy.

"Bellsy! Leah called, and she said to meet her at the studio," Jessi, my happy-go-lucky companion, yelled into our hotel room.

"Joy, let's go brave the crowds, or does my fiancé wish to remain here?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"I'll go anywhere," he added. It took a while, but now Edward can be seen head banging at every concert. When I first took him back, every time we got in the car I wanted to throttle him because he'd change my MCR to Mozart. I finally educated him that Bullet For My Valentine is better than Bach though. Thank God.

Bella? What songs are we doing?" Zack asked I shrugged my shoulders and watched him disappear with his vampire, Christina. Cody's vamp, Ashley, had brought Christina with her and they were now committed to the veggie diet, so it was all good for the Cullen/Fallen Coven/Jamboree. Christina is already planning her and Zack's wedding and Ashley is just along for the ride at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as we left. I shrugged. We raced through the woods, vampire and jaguar, to the woods behind the recording studio.

"Bellsy! You're five seconds late!" Jessi screamed at me, smiling.

'How do you know you weren't ten seconds early?" I retorted. Everyone was looking on in boredom, we did this twice a week.

"Because I'm always spot on! Never early, never late!" Jessi yelled. I grabbed a fork I kept in my pocket and held it up.

"Who was late?" I asked, brandishing my weapon. She pointed at me, so I stabbed her in the arm with the fork.

"Bellsy? Can you put down the fork? We are going to be late for the shoot," Ashley told me. I laughed, putting away the fork.

"Quit goofing off Jessi!" I exclaimed. She looked back at me and stuck out her tongue.

"So where's golden boy?" Christina asked. This was the name she and Ashley had come up with for Kevin.

"It was his turn to suffer, I mean shop , with Alice," Jessi said laughing. We all had a moment of silence for him, but it didn't last long.

"Lets go!" I yelled. We got into the studio and tromped into the music video room. Tody we were actually doing a music video for a new song.

"Okay Fallen! We'll record Dead On Arrival," The English director told us. We all got in place, with Jessi at the mike. We all started to play.

Hope this is the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been  
Dead on arrival

I liked this beat. It was strong and catchy.

And there's no way  
To talk to you  
This conversation's been  
Dead on

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me  
And this loss of sleep  
Over you

I lost so much sleep over Edward it wasn't funny.

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know, I'm not your  
Favorite record

Edward had a lot of Cd's guess I wasn't his favorite, at least that was what I thought then.

But the songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So, I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse

I was in so much pain, there was nothing I could say in a verse to ease it away.

No, it's not the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's still  
Dead on arrival

And there's no way  
To talk, to you  
When you're  
Dead on

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me  
And this loss of sleep  
Over you  
This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your  
Favorite record

But the songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your

Maybe he didn't like me at first, but I never like songs until I listen to them a second time. We played a bit then Jessi sang again.

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your  
Favorite record, oh no, so

This is side one  
Flip me over

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not you're  
Favorite record

The songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse  
Here is your

"That was great Fallen!" Leah called. We nodded and high-fived each other. I ran and hugged Edward, laughing at Jessi. She was going around begging for hugs from people. I think she even hugged the recording crew. They certainly looked surprised. As we left, Jessi went down the line of fans hugging people. Several boys actually fainted. Poor kids.

"So what do we do tonight?" I asked as we climbed in the limo. The others shrugged. I turned to the driver and asked about local clubs.

"There is Night Fire. It's a local younger adult club, lots of dancing, not too many heavy alcoholics go there," He responded. We nodded.

"How about there?" Jessi asked. A resounding yes was heard and she texted Kevin our location.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh I'm so sorry! High Skool is rough! I keep meaning to update, nut I'm a bit panicky about the future. Lol I'm, a retard.**_** I make straight A's.**

**Bella POV**

The club, Night Fire, was a definite maybe for a new hangout. It was a bouncy little place that played our music quite a bit. I was enjoying my down time with Edward when a little blonde reporter sauntered up to us. We had been dancing to a spicy salsa number, but the idiot cut between us.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you ditch the dark and depressed freak and dance with a real woman?" the slut asked. Edward pulled me closer.

"Sorry, but this freak happens to be the only woman I am in need of. Now, if you would kindly leave us alone," Edward hissed politely. Kevin loped up to us and grabbed me away from Edward. He looked Edward in the eyes and my love let go of me. Kevin drug me away and threw me into a dark corner of the parking lot.

"Bells. I need help. I'm so nervous about tomorrow. What if she really doesn't want to be with me?" he whispered. Cold feet?

"Kevin. She loves you, a lot. You haven't noticed just how much happier she's gotten since you came back!" I shouted at him. He flinched. Poor guy, he blames himself for everything. I heard a faltering lope from the woods. I flipped my head toward the darkness and noticed a jaguar limping out of the trees. I could tell it was male and its breathing was labored.

'Help, please,' it cried out, tortured. I pulled Kevin behind me, but I knew this jaguar didn't have the strength to attack him.

"Kevin! Grab him! I'll go get the guys. Run him to my apartment, then when we get there, we can heal and see if he wants to join," I ordered. Kevin nodded and flashed over to the fall animal. It looked up at him and began to snarl weakly. It was fighting away its last breath.

'Leave me alone bloodsucker! Help1 I know there's a jaguar around here! Help me, it's attacking me!' It called out. I flitted to the wounded boy and picked him up gingerly.

"Change in plans?" Kevin asked. I nodded and watched him run into the club. I turned and set out a brisk pace, carful not to jostle the jaguar in my arms. He looked up at me with dulling eyes and I increased my speed.

'You ... didn't kill ... it,' he accused me. I stared down at it in wonder. It was so dedicated and it was losing a battle, but still wanted to keep fighting.

"I'll explain later. Please rest, and look forward to my explanation." It lowered its head and I heard the breathing slow down to a more regular pace. We made it to my lavish apartment in record time. I laid him down on my plush bed and he looked back up at me.

'Where are we, girl?' he asked. His voice was weak, but it still held that stubborn determination.

"My apartment, now you have to change back so I can treat your wounds. Please relax and transform," I instructed. He allowed himself to change into a half and half state and then glared up at me.

'It smells like bloodsucker in here, as do you," he snarled. I held up my arms and changed into my half form, just as Edward burst in. The jaguar tensed up and started struggling against my paws.

"Edward! Get out!" I screeched. The guy was going to kill himself if he didn't calm down. Edward stalked backwards out of the room.

"You're on first name basis with that thing? It listens to you? You're going to kill me! Help! Help! I need a real jaguar! Not a fake!" he spit the last part out at me. I held my paws up in alarm. I shook my head and pushed down on a pressure point in the neck, and the boy fainted.

"Edward! Help me! He needs treatment, but I've never gone to medical school and we can't take him to the hospital like this! He looks really torn up," I murmured the last part to myself. The ear that was surrounded by blonde fuzz was bleeding and looked as if it had been through a garbage disposal. His pads of his front paws were cracked and there were countless brambles shoved into them. The tail that was usually strong and powerful, was drooping at an awkward angle.

"What happened to him? He looks like he got caught in a paper shredder, then pulled out and stuffed into a lions' den." The door burst open and The jamboree sauntered in. The vampire followed, but Ashley stopped at the door staring at the boy lying on my bed.

"Cullens leave now," I ordered. "Wait! Carlisle, can you help him?" The doctor came and looked him over.

"Yes, I do believe I can help him." I got my _very_ extensive first-aid kit. We had fights in here on a daily basis and Most people came to me to be stitched up and put ice where it needed to be put.

"Here ya are Carlisle! Everything in a temp hospital and then some. The some happens to be herbs I've picked up and they work more effectively on a jaguar than medications." I heard a gasp from behind me and a deep, throaty snarl. He was beginning to recover, but if we didn't help him, things would set and heal over the wrong way.

"You are jaguars! Help me! She is a fake! Ah! There's a bloodsucker here! Please help me! I can't fight anymore!" he screamed. Jessi grabbed his shoulder, holding him still.

"Bella's a real jag. This 'bloodsucker' is a friend of ours, as are his family. Carlisle Cullen, doctor extrodinaire," Jessi introduced her future father-in-law. He looked at her with fading eyes. He began muttering under his breath. "Carlisle? I think he's subdued enough. Set his tail please. It'd be horrible if his tail was crooked."

"Alright." Carlisle walked forward with a splint and pressure bandage in his hand. The jaguar looked up, panicked. Jessi sat beside him, patting his head between the ears.

_**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm finding very hard to write at the moment. This part of the story is leaving a lot to be desired and I might even just delete this story. Have no sequel to Eternal Love.**_

_**Jessi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You have BellandEdward4Evr to thank for this chappie. She helped me think of the idea for it. All the characters are people I know in real life, except for Raphael. Tori is actually my inspiration for Toni.**_ _**This makes no sense now, but it will.**_

**Bella POV**

After his tail was set and Burdock root pulp was rubbed into his cuts to prevent infection, we settled down to begin the story.

"So how old are you kid?" Zack drawled. The boy looked up in disgust. Ok, he was older than 10. That's for sure. No kid below 10 would be annoyed by being called kid.

"I'm a freshman in college! I'm older than you. Yes, I know who you are Fallen Four, international rock band. Isabella, a.k.a Abandoned, bassist. Jessi, a.k.a. Forsaken, lead vocalist, also you share that title with Isabella. Cody, a.k.a. Demon, Drummer. Zack, a.k.a. Possessed, guitarist," The guy snarled at Zack. We all looked at him in shock.

"So, what's your name and how did you end up so torn up?" Jessi whispered. He looked away and his eyes went misty.

"Toni and I ... Oh god! Toni! How could I forget about her? I gotta go find her! Let me outta here! She's with one of those beasts!" He flailed around helplessly while we held him down. I heard Ashley outside gasping for breath. She was almost like Jasper, but her power also held a twist of Aro's. She could feel how someone was feeling and also know every piece information about your life.

"His name is Eric. He was traveling with another jaguar when they came up on a red-eyed vampire. Toni didn't like the thought of letting him run around killing humans, so we attacked," Ashley said. She tended to talk like she was the one living it when she read people. "He bit me and broke bones, so Toni sent me away. She knew The Fallen Four were in town and wanted me to find them. Then I found Abandoned with a bloodsucker, being friendly.

"I wanted so badly to attack it, but I needed Abandoned's help. Toni was in trouble. Where is Toni? I have to find her. I promised him I'd look after her." Ashley was hyperventilating again. I could hear Chrissy and the others comforting her. Telling her to return to her own body.

"What the hell is that leech doing? I never said anything to her about Toni! She can't know that stuff!" Eric raged. Ashley had become herself again and was edging into the room. He fixed his intense glare onto her. She shook like a leaf under the power.

"Leave her alone! Its her power." Cody said angrily. Eric looked between the two. In complete shock. Did he _like_ Ashley?

"Good god! Leeches just keep throwing things in our faces. First the stupid shape shifting, now they can tell everything about you."

"Vampires have powers that are unique to each. Ashley's power is unique to her, as was the vampire you and your friend encountered tonight," I informed. He looked up at me. He was shocked people were standing up to him.

"Oh. Why are their eyes golden? I've only seen red eyes."

"They're diet is different from the normal vampire. They drink only the blood of animals. They're good people." I retorted, but as he heard their diet he paled. I understood his fear, we were part animal.

"They won't drink from a shifter," I told him to assuage his fears. He started to relax a little. His hackles beginning to lie flat.

"Keep the ones who can't control themselves away from me."

"I'll make sure they stay away," Ashley said timidly. She scurried out the door and I heard her telling Jasper and Chrissy to go hunting. Eric looked after her.

"Who is she?" He asked in wonder. I expected Cody to begin growling in contempt at the jaguar. He was asking about Cody's girlfriend.

"That's Ashley Decoudres. She's well, Chrissy's sister and gets along really well with everyone. Her power is being able to feel emotions and able to see your past," Cody told him. Not once mentioning their bond. Did they break up without telling us?

"Christina is Zack's fiancé and was dragged here by Ashley. Chrissy and Zack are having their wedding sometime before the tour ends," Jessi added. Eric looked up in disgust.

"Jaguars and vampires? Together?"

"That's actually what we were ... I guess made would be the right word - what we were made to do. Be companions to vampires, but our race died out for the most part," I interjected.

"I assume you know our real names Eric. Feel free to use whatever you're most comfortable with," Zack said graciously. He had begun to change ever so slightly since Chrissy joined us.

"Sure. Is Ashley okay? I didn't mean to upset her," Eric wondered. Jessi got up and moved at blinding speed to the door. She pulled it open quickly and snarled when Chrissy, Ashley, Alice, and Edward fell into the room.

"Hello Eric. My name's Alice! We're going to be great friends. This is Christina, Zack's fiancé. Edward is Bella's fiancé. Ashley is Christina's sister and sitter," Alice sang. She giggled when Chrissy looked up from the floor in disgust.

"I don't neeeeed a sitter Alice. I'm perfectly capable of not being jailed without her! Like that time I was alone while ... no, they got me for disturbing the peace. Wait, there was that one ... no, that one I got arrested for 'viciously' attacking three year olds for their candy. Hell, I can't think of a single one," Chrissy said, anguished.

"Its okay Chrissy! I'll continue to look out for you," Ashley teased. Eric stared at her. Zack stood up and grabbed Chrissy around the waist, his lips immediately finding their way to hers. Edward stood up as well and made his way to me. Hugging me tightly he whispered faintly in my ear.

"Love, do you not have a concert to attend? A very special concert?"

"Crap! Jessi, Chrissy, Ashley, Alice! Concert! Wedding! Preparations! Now! Guys you need to hurry too! We only have a few hours!" I screamed out. Immediately everyone but Eric was in a flurry of activity that was heading to the door.

"Eric! Stay here and rest, don't open the door for anyone," Jessi barked. He started at her sudden hostile tone and nodded. Smart guy, don't mess with a girl on her wedding day. We left and arrived at the theater we were playing at.

**Hours of getting ready to play/be married**

We were all standing in front of a very excited crowd. Jessi was backstage in her lovely wedding gown, ready to rip it off as soon as they were pronounced husband and wife. I was up on stage with my bas around my neck and sound guys adjusting the mikes to my level and Zack's.

I was wearing a black button up shirt that looked slightly prep school with a red plaid tie. Completing my punk school girl look was a red plaid miniskirt.

Zack was wearing red skinny jeans with a silk black button up. He had on a red tie too. Cody was less dressy with baggy black cargos. His shirt was a silk red button up. Cody was going for the different look and didn't have on a tie. Edward, who had been playing keyboards for us lately, Was wearing black skinny jeans a red silk button up and a black tie.

"Hello England! You know us, Fallen Four, but wait isn't there a Fallen Angel missing from the stage?" I asked the audience. I received some boos and 'we want Forsaken's.

"Forsaken is backstage preparing for a very special event, but we promise to make up for her absence. So how about some music?" Zack asked. The crowd went wild and Cody started a beat.

"How about 'Missing'? Will that help?" I asked. The crowed cheered again, so I signaled for Zack to begin, as well as Edward.

_Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing??_

So many days, I longed to know if _he_ was thinking about me. If he was dying inside, as I was._  
_  
_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Was my love for him so insignificant to him that he could throw it away in the blink of an eye? Was anyone missing something? Missing us, me?_  
_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I would've go to the ends of the earth_, _sacrificedmyself, just to hear him say those words to me._  
_  
_Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_  
_Even though I'm the sacrificeYou won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_  
_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something_

I didn't believe he would care if I lived or died. If I bleed from wounds self-inflicted or otherwise. _  
_  
_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The crowd was wild with pure joy. I looked and smiled at Edward and watched as the look of remorse on faded and a soft, loving look graced his features.

"How about my theme song?" I asked the crowd. They shouted their agreements, and Cody and Zack put down their instruments and walked backstage for a break. "Okay! Here it is Abandoned!" Edward started playing a soft melody.

_Sleepless in the night  
I try to lose my faith in you  
Saying to myself,  
"You can't be the right one for me"_

And now that you are gone  
I finally get a taste of freedom  
Only problem is:  
I don't really want to be free

I don't wanna be abandoned  
I don't want to curse your name  
I don't wanna feel the sadness  
Pretending that I'm still the same

I don't want to burn your letters  
I don't want to face the truth  
I don't wanna be abandonedI don't wanna waste my youth

You tried to suffocate with your pretence  
And I believed in this shallow romance  
I ran for cover but I couldn't hide  
And still you tried to get me to abide

You scratched me like a perfume ad  
Erasing all the feelings that I had  
And all the time you faked this loneliness  
Cause you wouldn't see my twisted mess

I don't wanna be abandoned  
I don't want to curse your name  
I don't wanna feel the sadness  
Pretending that I'm still the same

I don't want to burn your letters  
I don't want to face the truth  
I don't wanna be abandoned  
I don't wanna waste my youth

Truthfully, my youth would never be wasted. Unlike the wolves, we could never restart our aging process. I heard Zack and Cody coming back to the stage, followed by Kevin and a different set of footsteps. Must be the priest.

"Okay! Who wants to see Forsaken?" The crowd screamed louder than ever. The priest and Kevin came out last as Cody and Zack took their spots. I went to my Maid of Honor spot and Zack went to the Best Man spot. Cody and Edward took up the places beside Zack and Chrissy and Ashley took up the places by me.


	4. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so go check out my story Can I Transform You.**_ _**I wrote it with my friend Tori**_. _**So onto the chappie.**_

**Bella POV (after the vows)**

Jessi and Kevin kissed the sealing kiss and Jessi turned to the crowd and ripped off her long white dress to reveal a red button up with a black plaid tie and mini skirt. The crowd went wild.

"Hey! Who's up for my theme song?" Jessi asked the crowd. They cheered and a few began singing the song under their breath. Jessi began in her haunting tone.

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time_

We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile

While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind

The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow

As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind  
Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore

Now the day has come  
The day has come  
The day has come.

The crowd cheered as we finishedand Jessi took a deep bow, the hem of her skirt riding up enough to get a reaction from the guys in the crowd. I heard Kevin growl from backstage. She winked at me and faced the crowd with a huge smile.

"How was that? Look we have to cut this concert a little short. We have a very sick friend at home who despises hospitals. We'll catch up tomorrow," She called to the crowd. They booed us off stage and we ran out the back door as fast as humanly possible. We hailed a cab at the street and the jamboree and I stepped in. I told the cabbie the apartment address and watched the scenery as flew we arrived we found the door ajar.

"ERIC!" Jessi and I screamed in harmony. We flew inside and saw a beautiful girl bending over his limp form. In the corner was a vampire huddled looking at us fearfully.

"Fallen Four! My name's Toni. Did you help Eric? Thank you so much. That thing over there is what did this to him," She sneered the last part at the vampire.

"Yes we did. How did you find him?" Jessi asked. Kevin and Edward walked in, closely followed by Ashley and Chrissy.

"Please help me! My name's Brian!" The vampire screamed to them. They looked between the two new faces in surprise. Toni slipped into a protective stance in front of Eric. Kevin's face contorted into a snarl. Jessi held her hands up between both parties.

"No fighting! You'll attract attention and only get yourselves hurt. Act civilly if you can't act friendly. Now Toni, can you let the vampire go. Our friends will take him away from here, is that alright?" Jessi screamed. She was shaking with barely controlled anger at the people still glaring at each other. Namely, her husband of an hour.

"No it's not fine! They are demonic monsters! They drink blood of the innocent and kill! If they don't drain their victim, it's a fate worse than death! So no! I will not let him go!" She scrambled toward the vampire and slapped him. "You aren't going anywhere sweetheart."

"Toni! Please! Just ... let ... him ... go," Eric had started out strong, but was gasping from the exertion of attempting to stand. Toni flew to him and Ashley let out a tiny snarl, but quickly caught herself. Eric's head flipped up to meet her gaze.

"Fine. Let your little pets take him away." The vampires led Brian away, muttering reassuring words to him.

"Let's explain," Jessi said to the bristling Toni. Toni nodded still staring angrily at the door.

**An hour, a lot of explaining, and bonding later**

"I don't know if I can trust them ..." Toni said as the Cullens filed in. Brian followed behind them cowering at us.

"You can. Edward, did you explain everything to him?" I asked him getting up to stand by his side. Brian half heartedly flung out a hand as if to protect him. I ignored it and kissed my vampire tenderly. Toni let out a whimper at the sight. I was upsetting her. I released him.

"Yes, love, even the part where you will kill him if he doesn't follow our diet. He didn't like it." I shrugged and gave him a once over. Blue black hair, a black button up, black skinny jeans, and combat boot covered most of his body. His eyes were violet. Red eyes under blue contacts.

"Jessi, Bells? Its getting late. Jamboree wanna head over to the place we're staying?" Kevin asked. He and Cody were the only ones who called me Bells. I nodded and looked at the clock it was late. We had a charity benefit concert tomorrow morning.

"By the way guys. Let's do Darling, Young Blood Spills Tonight, and Monster tomorrow for the benefit," Jessi called as the rest of us sauntered out. We were exhausted, but our nature dictated we show no weakness.

"Wait! What about me, Eric, and it?" Toni called out as we left. I walked backwards as I motioned to the apartment.

"Plenty of rooms. The jamboree is leaving for now, so catch up get friendly." Toni got up in a huff and stomped into Jessi's room. Ashley led Brian to Cody's room, then sauntered out following Chrissy and Jessi. Those are the two she connected with the most. I walked out of my room murmuring my goodbyes to Eric.

The vampires were staying in a nice three story just outside of town. As we walked in the door, I was struck by the style. It was so much more sixties than their Forks home had been.

"Sorry Love. We haven't been here since 1965," Edward said as he grasped my hand firmly. I let him lead me to the top floor, which he had to himself. The floors were soundproofed to each other. The first floor currently belonged to Chrissy and Ashley, but they were on opposite sides of the floor. Kevin and now Jessi were on the second floor, and I do believe we'd be grateful for the sound proofing.

Edward's room here was done up much the same as his room back in Forks. Golden walls, carpet, and golden duvet on a black iron bed. I had a feeling the bed was newly bought. He slowly guided me to the plush bed, where I sunk a foot. He got into bed and I cuddled close to him. I felt my eyes close of their own accord and drifted into a sweet, welcoming sleep.

**At the benefit concert**

I was wiping down my bass. This was a newer one. A birthday present from Edward. I loved the glossy black color. He also got me pink strings for it.

I was wearing blue jeans with various holes scattered everywhere. My shirt was a black, low cut scoop neck hurley. My black boot converse were laced with pink laces. I was wearing a black leather collar with pink square studs. Matching bracelet along with assorted colored jelly bracelets.

My wonderful love of a vampire snuck up behind me, twirling me around and attacking my lips. I let myself survey his clothing with one part of my brain. The other part focused entirely on his skin against mine.

Edward was wearing a light green element tee-shirt. His black cargo pants fell gracefully over light green vans. He was wearing black and green dog tags on a chain. One said my name and the other said his. He broke away from my lips.

"Love, they're ready for us on stage."

"Do we have to?" I asked, drawing out the have and winking. He laughed and seemed to deliberate for a moment.

"Well, we could have alone time and let children starve, or we could go do the show and help those children." I groaned, but pulled him towards the stage. He turned away from me and offered his back. I clambered on and he started off to the stage.

The crowd cheered as we appeared. Jessi and the other two laughed. I jumped off and paused, running back off stage, I grabbed my bass. I bowed as I reappeared.

"Nice Abandoned," Jessi snickered. I nodded and took my place by the mike for back up. I whispered to Jessi and the others.

"Lets do Young Blood Spills Tonight, Monster, and then The Silence. Edward, you don't know that one, and we don't really need a keyboard for it." They all nodded. Monster was my song. The Silence was one I'd helped Zack write for Jessi. And Young Blood Spills Tonight was one I wrote for Edward.

"Who's ready for Young Blood Spills Tonight?" The crowd went wild, this was a favorite. Zack started, playing a soft melody. Jessi let her voice flow with the honey notes. _**(A/N: Bold italic is Zack screaming.)**_

_Sip my blood till there's no blood left to spill  
From my neck embraced by a concealed grip I welcomed in my arms (in my arms) x2  
Bruised by your love  
Burned by your kiss  
Is this true love?  
Is this true love?_

Cody and I started playing on the last line._**Young blood spills tonight  
This time the victim is you  
Poison lips, the ones you kiss  
I swear my love for you is true  
Young blood spills  
**__  
Now here I sing my deadly lullaby  
Bruised by your love  
Burned by your kissIs this true love? x2  
Bruised by your love  
Burned by your kiss  
Is this true love? x2_

I stopped playing. Cody beat out a small rhythm._**We bled that night till drained  
You drank me dry I did the same  
We bleed this night till drained  
This cold  
We bleed the night till drained  
You drank me dry I did the same  
We bleed the night till drained  
This cold night**_

Now here I sing my deadly lullaby  
Now here I sing to hypnotize your body  
Now here I sing my deadly lullaby  
Now here I sing to hypnotize your body

The crowd wouldn't calm down. Ran to the edge of the stage and gave a few of the fans high fives.One guy fainted I think ...

"Okay guys! We all wanna thank you for coming out and helping our little friends at the Portsmouth Orphanage! They thank you too!" I shouted into the mike. I got a thunderous applause as a response. "Here's my song, Monster!" Zack started playing, followed by Cody and Jessi, who had commandeeredmy bass. I started singing in a rough, yet musical voice.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

This is one of those songs I wrote before I really understood just what I was. I changed forms at the slightest provocation. I didn't want anyone to get to close to me. I never wanted to let anyone see. 

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I wanted someone, anyone, to kill me. Save me from the 'monster' I'd become. It never left my head, I always felt like I was a monster no matter what I was doing.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begunI must confess that I feel like a monster

I could feel when a change was about to happen. I hated it and myself. With a deep burning loathing.

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I tried so hard to keep what I was controlled, but I could never control it until I met the jamboree.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I wanted so badly to wake up in my own bed at my house and cry to my mother about my bad dream.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster

Half the crowd was on their feet singing along by the end. I looked at Edward as he left the stage for our last smiled and wished me luck. This was another song I was singing. I looked longingly at my bass resting around Jessi's neck. This was one of my favorite songs though.

"Okay guys. One last one. A real blast from the past! Here's The Silence!" Zack started playing, followed by the others. I started in as well.

_Tear in two, she lies awake,  
The moon lights up the room like day  
Another night she spends alone,  
Without his touch of skin so cold_

The blood that's running through her veins,  
With every beat there's no escape,  
Lost in everything she trust,  
Still cant seem to get enough.

Even though the world she loves,  
It wont ever be the way it was,  
And his heart of stone left hers breaking.

Every night she cries and dies a little more each time,  
Say you love me (you love me),  
Nothing left inside  
Say you love me,  
And the silence will set her free.

Memories they take her back,  
Every moment fades to black,  
Every kiss and every taste,  
She wishes time would ease her pain.

Even though the world she loves,  
It wont ever be the way it was,  
And her heart is weak, her hands are shaking.

Every night she cries,  
And dies a little more each time,  
Say you love me (you love me),  
Nothing left inside,  
Say you love me,  
And the silence will set her free.

And every night she cries.  
I don't know if I'll ever make this right,  
Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,  
And im so scared of this.  
I don't know if I'll ever make this right,  
Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness,  
And im so scared.

Even though the world she loves,  
It wont ever be the way it was,  
And his heart of stone left hers breaking.

every night she cries,  
And dies a little more each time,  
Say you love me (you love me),  
Nothing left inside,  
Say you love me,  
And the silence will set her free.

(every night she cries,  
Every night she cries,  
The silence will set her free)

_**Ugh, sorry for the wait guys I know its been forever. Eight pages though. Does that count for something? Didnt think so. Kay, well bye bye.**_

**_Oh song list:_**

**_Forsaken - Within Temptation_**

**_Young Blood Spills Tonight - Eyes Set To Kill_**

**_Monster - Skillet_**

**_The Silence - Mayday Parade (Who, besides Blood On The Dance Floor, is my new addiction)_**

_**-Jessi**__  
_


End file.
